The story of a shadow (By BabuBabu and Harbinger-of-script)
by Harbinger-of-script
Summary: this is the story of how darkness comes to take Equestria, and how a few can try and free it from its grasp... but not all is as it seems. the Lord of Darkness, King Agamonium, has been set loos on equestria, and none have the power, and sometimes the will to stop him. Rated M for gore and kinky things! mane six x OC's, and ocXoc, yay XD R&R please!


Hello plebeians! this is your frickin awesome writer duo Babu and Harbinger speaking to you all from across the void, and no we don't have mind reading magic... that would be cheating XD

So we have come up with a story to rock your worlds... and it is a different cuz we wrote this monstrosity inside of our PM system, its just awesome to do this, cuz its instant response timing and we can just copy it right into our story.

If ya'll don't like it, tough XD but really just roll with us on this one ok?

Now without further ado, CHAPTER 1 "HOLY SHITE THIS CAN"T BE HAPPENING!"

* * *

Hidden among the forest father moon watches the light emit from canterlot he rubs his hand under his chin and lets out a low chuckle "And so they bring those who could attempt to stop me ... enjoyable .." a massive shadow walker appears behind him and bows "O great moon the enemies have appeared in light bringing many heroes alongside them ... what shall we do ?" father moon grins as he continues to look at canterlot his eyes gleam and glitter blue he raises his hand a blue light engulfs it as he vanishes his voice still heard as he does

"Then we do the same ..." father moon appears and sit in a throne in his massive castle he built in the everfree Crescent castle was easily three times larger then the castle in canterlot and he enjoyed it in front of him many beings appear many have history with equestria and each one shall serve and be given power in exchange for there service father moon grins

"Welcome to Red Crescent castle ... i bring you all the true strength of equestria to rule alongside a true king ..." in front of him are beings like discord nightmare moon and queen crysalis however he knows they will not be enough

"I will grant you power even you do not know exists ..." he rubs his finger under nightmare moons chin "I will grant you strength to ensure chaos continues" he walks past discord

"I will grant you the will to rule for all eternity" he walks past crysalis

"but ... will you accept ?" they all look at each other a bit skeptical but then nod "Good ..." he raises his hands and the three are engulfed by a dark blue light

"Let you be the instruments of my will ... The moon Bringer ... The Crafter of chaos ... the queen of the lost ..." nightmare moon's fur turns dark red her cutie mark replaced with a sick and twisted moon her eyes change the same blue as father moons discord changes as well his being and eyes the exact same except he now dons pitch black armor and a massive sword on his armor is the print of a red crescent moon crysalis as well changes and her change forces itself upon her changlings they become one in the same with the shadow walkers that father moon has created he will enjoy what happens next ...

"Go ... you know what to do ..." he waves his hand as they bow and leave but he needs more beings capable of power so he lets a grin cross his face ... if he could not find them ... he would make them ... he bends the fabric of reality with his magic it sputters and breaks the air appears to warp and move as 7 beings appear all looking like his old self when he was in shade ... he grins

"You will be my instruments of control ... 7 beings built in the image of a classic ... the 7 deadly sins ... lust gluttony greed sloth wrath envy and pride ... you will use your abilities to confuse control and destroy our enemies .."

they bow and leave each one wears a cape of a different color to signify which ones they are but are nearly exactly the same in every other way ... father moon gets up from his throne and walks to a set of doors he opens them and walks onto a balcony that over looks a massive courtyard thousands of shadow walkers are amassed there each one prepared for war he raises his hands from his sides high into the air and looks into the sky

"Children of shadows we are now beset by enemies that wish to destroy you once more ... you have long struggled to regain your own lives the gods themselves were threatened by your presence and banished you all once alongside me ... we are above the pitiful gods that claim they control this world and we will enjoy watching them fall one by one to our power we will show the gods that heaven and hell can be bent and destroyed and the very souls they deem unworthy can be set free and controlled bended to our wills ... we will control this play of stupidity that the gods deem life! we will alter the very heavens and sky to show our strength" he points to the heavens as the moon changes to a red crescent

"We will make the stars show our progress !" the stars in the sky rearrange themselves showing the image of father moon holding the crowns of the two princesses "We will alter the very land we stand on !" the everfree begins to grow wildly and overtake the land on the edges it overtakes large portions of ponyville "we will plummet this land into darkness for there continued arrogance believing they can stand up to FATHER MOON !" the shadow walkers begin chanting his name over and over the sound seems to echo through all of equestria as the sounds of hoofs slam on the ground they prepare for war that they know will come ... and in the end they will bring father moon to his rightful status as the one and only true god.

* * *

The lord of Death sits on his chitinous throne, it glistening a spectacular midnight blue/black color. The throne room is rectangular in shape having eight windows on each side with red gold trimmed curtains covering them.

"My children, how goeth thine watch the children of shadow?" requested the Lord of his heirs...  
"Thee hast been quiet my liege, what would you hast us do?" The Lords eldest kneeled before him, looking up into his fathers eyes, pleading for action.

"My son, my Eldest son... you mustn't want blood, for it will have you, eat you and deface you... and I won't have a son no more... so i beseech thee, heed mine warning unto all of yee, do not go where i forbid. There are reasons, that ye shall know in time." the death Lord looked out over his court, looking each and everyone of his Heirs in the eye, not showing anger but peace and tranquility.

"But you will go to a land of Magic and watch over the inhabitants... they are dear to my heart, they have kept me sane when others would have gone insane themselves..." The Harbinger of Death looked out to his left through a window, straight through the portal and to Celestia herself as they both recalled their past experiences with Shadow... and how it had almost killed them all.

* * *

A small village on the borders of the griffon kingdom goes under attack however despite being heavily reinforced by both dragon griffon and zebra forces the town is overcome by the shadow walkers in the aftermath the town burns as smoke rises high into the air on the streets of the village shadow walkers are devouring the corpses of those who have fallen even eating there own kind who have died among them a being stands he is not like the other humanoid beings he appears frail and has two pointed ears his skin a deep onyx his eyes appear shark and red his teeth filed to a point he wears armor of the blackest color adorned with spikes and skulls an organ bandoleer hangs over his armor and on it many daggers he wears long clawed gauntlets that have faint traces of blood on them he smiles dementedly as he screams to the shadow walkers

"Make sure to torture them thoroughly and to hang those who can withstand in in cages ... we want those who come here afterwards to know how a shadow war is done ... leave a mark using the dead on those that are living ..." he walks up to a pony kneels and runs his clawed gauntlet on her face drawing blood

"Yes ... leave a mark" he stands up and begins walking away

"Make sure to make a nice alter to father moon using the bones ... he did not bring me here to aid in his vision to watch you fail horribly ..." The shadow walkers bow they even seem frightened by this figure he walks followed by hundreds of shadow walkers and leaves the ruins of the village for others to find ... ohh the horrors the scout teams will find when the notice that an entire division was lost in the mere course of 2 hours ... ohh he wishes he could see there faces

"The dark elves shall aid this father moon ... he is one of our eldest gods after all ... and now we get to aid his living form ! the gods may have banished us and many other races from the world of humanity ... but that only gives us new worlds to conquer ..." in the everfree loud drums begin to be pounded as fire pits rage large makeshift structures are made outside of them large green humanoid figures ... orcs ... the gods remember why they banished them as they only seek destruction and war and now father moon has released them alongside other races ... the dark elves Orc's and other fowl races ... one such race currently hides under canterlot in the sewers awaiting to strike ... a group of rat like beings ... ohh what chaos they will cause when the emerge from the sewers and strike out against those in canterlot ... and the horror that will leave in its wake ... father moon sits on his throne a grin ... he may not have the heavens or even hell behind him ... but he has every race the gods have forsaken behind him ... its too bad those hoity toity elves wouldn't join his cause ... but he gained there dark cousins instead and they more then made up for it ...

He casts many shadows behind his throne each one has a smile on his face ... he will control existence himself ... and the first step is killing those who threaten his rule

* * *

rumors of rats begin to spread in canterlot and a fowl smell emerging from beneath the sewers a group labeled the Equestrian ponies army or EPA dedicated to protecting the land from not only enemy forces but things that threaten to pollute or taint the land decide to venture down and attempt to locate what is under the city they go down lighting the path with torches until the come across the main chamber the sounds of hissing seems to fill there ears and the wave the torch to illuminate the chamber however upon seeing one of the rats faces drop it ...

humanoid rats standing easily at 6 feet tall sharp teeth and claws wearing makeshift armor and carries crude but effective weapons there skin covered in putrid boils and puss walking spewers of decease and pestilence.

the ponies screams fill the sewers and can be heard from above as if a signal the rats emerge from the sewers and begin slaying ponies left and right the guards that have remained after the fall of equestria attempt to fight back but it is no use against the sheer number of these vermin they overtake canterlot and now loom at the entrance to the castle there jaws snap and droll there eyes focused on the castle one screams and barks out orders

"We take castle for father moon ! we prove we best best !" he oddly says best twice but many guards could care less ... any army of giant rats are outside the castle and they appear to be seeking for flaws and weaknesses in the structure ...

they bang over and over again on the castle doors as the hinges slowly begin to fail ... that doors coming down sooner or later and the rats will swamp those inside ... a spectral father moon stands watching from on top of a building a smile plastered on his face he is enjoying this and may grant redemption for these ... rats ...

vermin they may be but the shadow walkers are also considered vermin ... a plague on mankind and the world ... he will show them that like a plague he will overtake his enemies ... and there will be no cure ...

* * *

meanwhile located just outside canterlot on the frigid plains now covered in snow a unicorn stands surrounded by a large regiment of what once was the lunar guard having lost luna to father moon they retreated and regained there strength now lead by nothing more then a musician the guards remain ever defiant to father moons evil and continue to strike out again and again against his armies which remain nearly 10 times larger then there own force if not more the pony in question is known as Armored Symphony cyan fur with a dark blue mane and tail black eyes that look out into the distant ponyville and the hordes of shadow walkers his cutie mark a guitar next to a plate helm while he himself wears a full set of ebony plate mail and a guitar painted the blackest black with blue strings ... he pulls the guitar and puts it into his hoofs and begins to slowly strum it as the shadow walkers begin to rush forward to the lunar guards his horn glows as his fellow guards are overtaken by the light they draw there weapons and rush forward with a primal scream they fight with the strength of nearly a hundred ponies all while armored plays his music in the background his music starts out slow but then begins to pick up more and more its once mellow turns turning to a near heavy metal that blares and pierces ear drums a spectral voice can be heard among the soldiers who fight "We fight for a new moon ... We fight for those who cannot fight themselves ... We fight to return our land to its rightful place ... rest in peace luna ... thy will be done ..."  
((music he is playing /watch?v=7T8fnYyH4pI))

Ponies dressed in black robes appear in a burst of magic each carrying a scythe they created by the magic of armored symphony his music is magic ... he sees the reapers the end of his life and so they exist and fight alongside him ... he does not fear death for if he dies he dies for luna's memory ... the lunar guard continue to fight each one easily slaying more then 20 shadow walkers ... but they are still heavily outnumbered nearly 30 to 1 and yet they do not retreat they do not cease the fight for they know they will die one day or another and if they die they will take as many of these things with them ...

A tear drops from armored "May you rest in peace my princess ... thy will be done and we shall ensure the stars and moon you made so bright to ensure we all had a pleasant night ... return ... even if they return through our deaths ..."

* * *

In Red crescent castle a group of Dark Elves circle around a fire that burns oddly black each one dressed the same long red skirts black pants boots and gloves no shirt but a red hood over there head and over there faces iron masks that appear to cry under the right eye of each mask a frozen tear they all carry daggers made of cobalt each one has there heads out to there side looking up to the ceiling and on the ceiling is a mosaic depicting there race torturing and killing all other races in the name of father moon ... these elves however are more unique then any one could picture they are assigned as the best assassins of not only this world but others as well referred to as the "Cobalt skull" they hunt down and kill the leaders of the enemies and bring back a piece of them as proof they have been chosen to hunt down not only this harbinger but his so called children and followers as well with there advanced magic and forbidden arts they will always hunt them down and seek to bring about there death for the glory of father moon ... they stop all of a sudden and vanish in a cloud of black smoke leaving not a trace of them ... the hunters have begun there hunt and will not stop until either there targets are dead or they are.

Father moon sits on his throne his his hands in the standard evil pyramid a smirk on his face "Most enjoyable ... the cobalt skull have begun there hunt ... i feel they will bring me a great news ... ohh poor harbinger" he gets up and walks to the window behind his throne that overlooks the executioners block "What will you do when not only you but your children are put to my chopping block ..." he smiles "I guess we will have to find out ..." he frowns "Though shade has a special place ... alongside me ... its easier to corrupt what you make ..." lightning strikes in the court yard illuminating his throne room for that split second thousands of shadows appear to be cast from him they all have a smile on there face "Yes ... a shadow who has lost the one who cast it ... will return in time ..."

((Song related to the cobalt skull /watch?v=L3v6Z1ag_YE))

* * *

The son of Harbinger is seen standing on a hill of death and putrid ecstasy, ponies and shadowman alike falling to deeper and deeper bouts of pleasure and ecstasy.

"My...Father...Please, oh please, kill me..." The son of a god falls to his knees and weeps tears of blood for his fallen brothers and sisters.  
A hand reaches out of the shadow and engulfs him, changing him, molding him, and slowly... slowly breaking him.  
His screams can be heard for hundreds of miles around, all who hear the soul rending scream are either terrified or killed depending on their distance from it.

AS the Lord of death hears the shout of a broken soul he weeps for his son, even though this will strengthen his son, he will never be the same.

shade has been reborn in mortal form once again, and Father Moon has a new Heir.

* * *

**Well everyone this is the end of chapter 1, so have fun visiting our heads and have a nice day.**

**Warning BabuBabu wrote most of this chapter so most thanks will go to him :D**


End file.
